The subject matter herein relates generally to ferrule assemblies for terminating shielded electrical connectors to ends of cables.
Known electrical connectors are terminated to ends of cables. Typically, a ferrule is provided at the end of the housing of the electrical connector to provide strain relief for the cable. Some known electrical connectors electrically connect a shield of the electrical connector with the cable shield of the cable. However, some known cables use braided cable shields that have conductive strands braided together to form the cable shield. The strands are susceptible to coming within a short distance with or even contact with the inner conductor of the cable or the terminal of the electrical connector within the housing. Such situation may lead to electrical shorting of the cable braid to the conductor.
Some known connectors route the cable shield to an exterior surface of the ferrule. However, a gap may still exist between the interior surface of the ferrule and the inner jacket of the cable. Some of the strands may inadvertently be loaded into the interior of the ferrule in the gap, such as during assembly of the ferrule to the cable. The strands that pass through the gap may short circuit the cable braid to the inner conductor.
A need remains for a ferrule assembly for terminating shielded electrical connectors to ends of cables that avoid short circuiting of the cable braid to the inner conductor.